


The Luxury of Choice

by Hannibal_X_Will



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, FN-2187 finding himself, Finn was sent to infiltrate the Resistance, M/M, One-Shot, Pre-Movie, Stormtrooper, The First Order, Unhealthy Relationships, finn's pov, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/pseuds/Hannibal_X_Will
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FN-2187 was given the mission to infiltrate the Resistance by Kylo Ren - neither of them expected his betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Luxury of Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/gifts).



> I don't know what this is - it just kind of came to me?

FN-2187 had not been sure about this plan from the very beginning. He had never doubted Ren before, he would follow him to the end of the universe if he asked - and he was sure one day he would ask him something similar. But this plan – for him to help a Rebel pilot ‘escape’ and infiltrate the Resistance – made him uneasy. FN-2187 guessed it was because it took him away from the Sith, he hated being away from Ren.

“Are you sure it has to be me?” He had asked the tall, dark-haired man. He had been sitting up in the Sith’s large bed, his black sheets pooled around his waist, and watching as the toned muscles of Ren’s back tensed at his question.

“You don’t think yourself capable?” Ren had murmured in his calm voice, the tone holding just a trace of danger along its edge. FN-2187 shivered, though not because he was afraid, he had long since learnt that the Sith would never turn his rage against him.

“No.” He had shaken his head. “It’s not that.”

“Then what is it?” Ren had then turned around and slunk back towards the bed. He had crawled up the length of it, looking like some predatory cat. FN-2187 leant forwards obediently and had let his lips be taken in a deep, hungry kiss.

“I don’t want to be away from you for that long,” he said against Ren’s lips. The Sith had sighed and settled down cross-legged, reached out and taken FN-2187’s hands in his. The Stormtrooper had looked down at their hands, Ren’s pale skin appearing as colourless as snow compared to his dark complexion.

“The mission is more important than you and I,” Ren had said, “That’s the reason why I need you to be the one to do it. Not because you’re one of the best soldiers I have seen, but because I trust you not to betray me.”

“Never,” the words had sprung from his mouth automatically.

The Sith had given him one of his rare, private smiles then. He was probably the only person on board this starship who had seen Ren’s smile.

If going on the mission was what the First Order required of him, then FN-2187 would see it done, he would not fail. And that was how he found himself helping the Rebel Pilot – Poe Dameron – escape the First Order by stealing a TIE-Fighter. Their crash landing on Jakku had not been part of the plan, nor had their separation been.

And what came next – and had ended with him facing Kylo Ren across a frozen forest with a Lightsaber in his hands - definitely was not an ending either of them imagined. But it was a decision he had _chosen_. No longer would orders rule his life – he would decide what to believe in, who to follow, and what to fight for. And in that moment, as he had fought Kylo Ren and _lost_ to the Sith, he had not regretted his choice in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) I have lots of other (better) Star Wars TFA fics!


End file.
